A Safe Place for Us
by dragon's nest
Summary: In amidst of long old war, a truce had been made by both sides; leaving the world once again, in peace. When a new existence came into picture, will the truce ended? A vampire fic. Shota!Kuroko. [4/10]
1. Baby's Breath: Innocence

**A/N: AU(ish) fic, set in a world of vampires and werewolves. Watch out!**

**Rules: **_**flashbacks **_**'thoughts' "conversations" ****"electronics"**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke will always belong to the respective owners.**

* * *

_"Go! Hurry run away now!"_

* * *

That night was one of the darkest nights one ever had. A chilling gaze from the wind made everything became, if not, odd. The moon was shining dimly, yet the stars' light was hidden behind the clouds. Black cumulonimbus clouds.

Two young men stood there in the middle of the dark forest. Albeit it was going to rain soon, instead, they didn't move even an inch. They both cared nothing with the rain. They glared at each other, with weapons on their hand-directed on each other's throats.

"...Move, [Bloodsucker]!"

It came from the young man with reddish brown hairs. His eyes glared the other man intently. His grip on the sword's hilt tightens.

"You move first, [Dog]."

The young man with dark blue hairs replied back calmly. He has tanned skin, possibly as dark as night. His eyes stared back coldly. His finger was right on the trigger.

"Leave now."

"I don't take orders from a mere [Werewolf]."

"Say that to a [Vampire] who takes orders from [him]."

The tanned young man twitched, but remained calm.

"Tch! I am not here to pick a fight."

The red brownish haired man scoffed of disgust.

"Like I believe your answer."

"I am here to exterminate the [Monster], werewolf."

The shape-shifter man tensed suddenly. His eyes glared the other man intensely. His collective manner had loosened off a bit.

"There isn't any monster here."

"So you know it. The monster, I mean."

"Yes. And the best part is? I won't tell you anything."

"Interesting. Hearing that comes to you who used to be our [loyal servant]."

"Do you want to test me?"

"Shall I?"

"Don't get cocky, you bastard."

"I'm not. The one who can beat me is me alone."

With a evil smirk, the tanned young man replied sarcastically. They marched at each other with the same killing intent. The fight was being rematches again for the second time. However, this incident would probably the beginning of this [fated-story].

* * *

_"...NO! I don't want to leave you!"_

* * *

"Do you hear me, Ki-chan?"

"I can hear you clearly, Momoicchi."

A teenage boy around 16th years old replied softly. This blonde haired guy was running through the forest, searching something. Apparently, he was talking with his phone, since there wasn't even a living thing-except for animals or plants. Though, the animals had gone off somewhere, taking shelter. Is it possible that they felt the intent killing gaze here?

It was midnight and what could be a reason for a young man to be here, talking by phone?

"I can't hear you well. You must be far off my phone range."

"Yeah, nearly. Any info of our [target]?"

"No, not yet. I can't [see] anything yet. Can you hear something?"

The young man sighed while continued running off. He touched his one-earring ear.

"As much as I can tell, no. I can't hear anything. Though, I can hear Aominecchi's fight with that werewolf from here. Probably, like he said, it's neither human nor vampire."

The voice over his phone seemed worry. It belongs to a girl, roughly the blond boy's age.

"I understand. Do be careful. When you both back, I will definitely scold that [idiot] for doing mission without telling anyone! Just try not to hurt yourself."

The blonde young man smiled a little at her response. "Okay. I will be extra careful, Momoicchi."

And their connection was off.

* * *

_"...You have to go. It's my duty to protect you."_

* * *

Their fight had ended with the reddish brown haired man's sword on the bluenette's throat. Before he could launch another attack, the red haired man slammed the latter to the ground hard. Of course, that action made the latter coughed up unsurprisingly little bloods. He is a [special breed] indeed.

"I ask you to leave now."

"...Che. If I said I would not?"

"You're dead."

A simple harsh cold answer. But the tanned man laughed sarcastically.

"I can't die. As much as I wanted to... I just can't."

The reddish brown haired man replied back with a tinge of curiosity in his tone.

"Interesting. Oddly enough, you sounded like someone I know. That cocky attitude of yours; no will of living and yet you couldn't afford to die."

"Disgustingly, you looked like someone I know too. That loyal, hard tempered, lowly beast creature like you."

The moonlight shone thoroughly out of the clouds for a moment, revealing their faces.

"You're getting weak, [Aomine Daiki]."

"Tch! Speak for yourself, [Kagami Taiga]."

* * *

The blonde haired young man was still running throughout the forest. He was searching for [something], but he didn't find it to any avail. But truthfully, how could he found something that he, himself, had no clue about it?

_'Damn. I can't hear their fight anymore. Is it finished yet? Did Aominecchi lost? No, no, NO! Don't think anything! Focus on finding [it]!'_

Truthfully, this was the first time [Kise Ryota] ever had a mission with only Aomine Daiki. Usually, at least 3 persons from them went to do mission. That was what [their leader] ordered them to do. If he knew about it, Kise was sure that he wouldn't let them went on this mission. Or, at least he would probably do this mission with one of [their group]; possibly with either Midorima or Murasakibara.

It was probably his fault. This mission should be done by Aomine alone, but Kise insisted on going with him. He couldn't bear on letting Aomine go alone on a dangerous mission like this. Not when he knew it wasn't an easy quest like usual. Not when he knew that their leader wasn't there to stop him on going alone.

Exterminating the monster would be easy, since Aomine's power was already famous among their [group]. To the point calling him [The Ace] for his sucessfulness in some missions. But what he worried the most was the one who gave him this job. It was from [The Watcher] who was in charge of [The Law] of the vampires. Associating with them means no good, but apparently, they had no choice after all.

* * *

_"I'm scared. What if this is our last chance to meet?"_

_"Don't be foolish. I'll catch up with you after defeating them."_

_"...Promise?"_

_"Promise. Now go, don't you ever look back again."_

_"...Okay. But promise me you'll go with me!"_

_"...Yeah."_

* * *

'It' was running along the way that 'it' had been passing not long before. Sounds of huffing and whirling of plants were heard as 'it' was running through the forest, tracing back to the spot.

_'...I am a fool.' _'It' thought while his grip tightens. A shame mixed confusion was shown on 'its' face. _'I...should not have leaved him back then...'_

_'Please be safe, Kagami-kun... Please, please, _please_.'_

*asdfgh*

With his abilty on high hearing like his race, Aomine heard the sound of something huffing tiredly in about two miles from where they were standing.

_'Is it Kise? Damn, that idiot! I've told him to search the damn monster, not interrupting my fight!'_

While Aomine was wondering who it might be, his opponent looked very tense. He then shouted the 'thing', hoping the 'thing' would understand his position.

"...Don't come here!"

Unlike on how Aomine had torn his flesh and injured him everywhere, his opponent was really collected. He never showed fear, let alone his weakness. The only thing he had his composed feature change was when he said he would kill the monster. Then something clicked in Aomine's head.

"Werewolf!"

When the latter turned his eyes to look at his opponent, Aomine smirked evilly while saying.

"Fire Spears."

And in a flash, his opponent passed down to the ground, unable to dodge his last attack. One of the spears made of blazing fire was pulled out from the werewolf's body, making the latter winced because of horrible pain. Trails of bloods were left out from the corner of his mouth, scarlet deep bloods.

"You seemed to forget my [specialty] at all. Are you getting retarded, Kagami?"

"...Tch! Damn you, Aomine!"

Aomine brushed his clothes while trying to stand. His body was injured, and so did his face. There were traces of sword cuts everywhere yet this didn't make him waver. After he brushed off his clothes clean, he turned his face to see his opponent was grimacing lowly because of the great pain he endured. Without any mercy, he kicked Kagami's shoulder hard, made him fell to the ground.

"And this time, the Dog should stay on the ground, don't you think so?"

Unlike before, Kagami didn't dodge his opponent harsh steps on his back. He groaned at the pain, but he didn't wither. Meanwhile, his eyes got fierce than before. He shouted at no one, barely keeping himself at muttering harsh words.

"Get OUT of here, [Kuroko]! I've told you, DON'T come here!"

"By [Kuroko], you meant the monster. How kind of you named it as such. A 'black' monster, eh?"

"SHUT UP! He isn't a monster!"

"A male, then. I wonder if it's a male dog monster. As I expect, with one hundred years, you're getting disgustingly weak, Dog."

"...YOU!"

Both of them suddenly stopped talking. A sound of weak steps and pants was heard by both Aomine and Kagami. 'It' had arrived. It wasn't come out from a monster like he had been told of to him by them. It wasn't come out from a fierce animal like he had thought before. It came from a 6th years old boy.

* * *

[Momoi Satsuki] sat on the chair next to the bed. She apparently was in her bedroom, alone. She looked, if not, worried much about her friends' conditions. But then, what she worried most was on why they didn't tell their leader anything about this mission. Momoi herself just knew that it was just an exterminate quest directly ordered by The Watcher to Aomine Daiki.

_'Tsk, what is that idiot involving himself into?'_

Then suddenly, something flashed on her mind. Pieces of flashbacks that weren't fit with any other. There stood her childhood friend, Aomine Daiki, injured everywhere. He was huffing, sweats dropped from his forehead. Though, he was _smiling _while saying _something _to _someone _whom was covered by thick fog. Kise was crying, his hands covered mostly his eyes. And the flash ended.

Her eyes lingered to the window. She sighed before opening his bedroom's window. She wanted to go with them, accompanied them. But she didn't have the power to fight. All she had was this unnecessary [ability].

_'...Another [prediction] came...and it wasn't a good thing.' _She smiled wryly. _'Though, my predictions back then were never nice either...'_

"Momoi-san? Are those two with you?"

A knock and male voice spoke from behind the door, made her startled. She completely forgot that Kise [supposed to be] sick and she was treating him. Though, it was indeed just a cover since either of them didn't want to worry others about Aomine's mission.

"Ah, yes!" She replied back, but immediately smacked her head. She frantically answered. "Uh, I mean, just now. Err, Dai-chan is in no mood for eating, Midorin! Yeah, that's right! And umm, Ki-chan is still sleeping."

"...I see. They're not with you, right." Midorima sighed, making Momoi jolted out of being figured at. "At least, Momoi-san, Aomine Daiki isn't a person who skips dinner easily. And this is your bedrooms for your information, not Kise's."

A smile formed on her lips. "Midorin is being observant like usual."

"...So, he is still outside now?" Midorima fixed his glasses' position, ignoring on how the girl called him by. "With Kise, I believe."

"...Yeah." Momoi answered slowly. "But please, don't let [that person] know. I've promised Ki-chan not to."

"If [Akashi] knows about it, they will certainly undergo punishments. They deserve it, indeed." Midorima said calmly on the other side of the door. "Alright, I will not pry too much, Momoi-san."

"Thank you, Midorin!" Momoi beamed happily. "You'll certainly make a good mom!"

With that last statement, Midorima narrowed his eyes but didn't comment about it. He let out a 'tsk' before leaving the bedroom. The one behind the door was indeed one of their friends in the group, [Midorima Shintaro]. He wasn't informed on the mission Aomine took now for an unknown reason too, but judging by that, he might already knew about it since the very beginning.

_'...I'm sorry, Ki-chan. I can't keep my promise. Who knows that Midorin is really observant?'_ Momoi thought when he went to the window, looking at the clouds. _'Please go home safe, both of you.'_

* * *

"You... Are you really the monster?"

Aomine stared the boy who tried his best not to trembling at his fearful gaze. He didn't want to believe it, but it seemed that 'it', no, 'the boy' is indeed the monster he had been ordered to kill. At the moment Aomine had read the letter, he knew something was off.

_'...Why did The Watcher give me this mission?'_

At first, Aomine thought that it was a difficult one; to the point calling one of the [Generation of Miracles]. But now, he wasn't anymore. It seemed like a conspiracy between The Watcher to get rid of him -Aomine Daiki- and the monster specifically. He was only told that the monster is dangerous for vampires; like his existence because of his special power. But why would a boy be a hinder to vampire world?

_'This doesn't make sense at all. Those damn Watcher...what are they planning...?'_

He thought deeply in his head. He needed to inform that idiot to get out of this forest, a warning to be precise. But it wasn't needed anyway. After all, this could end in a second. Aomine prepared his gun, his finger on the trigger. However, the boy didn't whimper, let alone terrified. His expression calm, if not, collected. His bluish eyes were fixated on him, as if challenging him to pull the trigger.

"...Don't stare at me like that. I am just following order."

The werewolf behind Aomine struggled to stand on the ground. He looked that he was still in pain. Aomine didn't turn his head, but gritted his teeth while Kagami dragged his foots in front of the smaller boy. The boy grabbed his clothes from behind, looking worried.

"...Kagami-kun! You're...okay...?"

"IDIOT! What the hell are you doing here, you stupid kid? You're going to get killed!"

"...I'm sorry. But I just- I just can't let you stay here alone... I- I'm afraid that this might be the last time I see you..."

"Damn! We make that promise _together_! _I _promise _you_ to catch up later! And _you _promise _me _that you'll run away from this forest!"

"...I'm sorry..."

"Now listen to me, kid. Either way, we're going out of here, okay?"

"...Yes!"

Suddenly, fire was set ablaze. Strangely, this fire was made by someone's [power]. By a command, [Fire Wall] the fire spited itself and made a circle wall, separating the boy from its protector. By another command from the tanned boy again, spears made of fire pierced through the werewolf. A loud shriek of pain was heard from Kagami before he passed to the ground. Aomine then casted [Fire Cage] to the werewolf, making him surrounded by fire everywhere.

The boy wanted to come to his side, but apparently, Aomine was smarter enough to cast another command; making another fire wall around them. When the boy realized this, he turned his head only to see Aomine had pointed his gun on his head.

"...What are you? Are you really the Monster?"

Aomine stared at the boy with bluish eyes. He had expected the boy to cry, whimper, or at least, tremble by his hateful gaze. Everyone did that when they saw him glared. However, he moved forward, without any fear, he replied him bravely. He spread his arms while he locked his eyes to Kagami's attacker with certainty.

"...I don't know what you are talking about. I don't even know why I was born. But I know I won't let you hurt Kagami-kun more than this."

In that small moment, though, Aomine halted his movement. A trigger to the past. In his mind, there stood a boy with tanned skin surrounded by mountain of corpses and fire. Bloods were everywhere; it even stained on the boy's clothes too. Behind him, a pig-tailed girl clutches his clothes tightly, not wanting him to get hurt. As if he knew about the girl, he spoke bravely.

_"I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!"_

Aomine's jaw clenched hard. He hung down the gun on his hand. His expression wasn't explainable by anyone. Confuse, regret, shame, all mixed into one. This wasn't like him. The cocky, harsh, cold attitude of him.

"Damn it."

*BANG!*

* * *

**Oookay! Finished! At first, I'm going to say sorry first for everyone who are still waiting for A Trip to Hokkaido (in this fandom too, if you don't mind checking). I don't know why, but I suddenly have this idea popped in my head. This story will be short, thank you very much. For their special powers, I had them look as much as their actual ability. Though, Aomine being a fire-user seemed lame, I'm sorry. Please review, if you like.**


	2. Nettle: Slander

**A/N: AU(ish) fic, set in a world of vampires and werewolves. Watch out!**

**Rules: **_**flashbacks **_**'thoughts' "conversations" ****"electronic devices"**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke will always belong to the respective owners.**

* * *

The fog had cleared out from the sight. The thick, white smoke from the gun. The tanned boy, Aomine Daiki, turned back and walked for few steps before turning his face in disgust. He walked back to the place he had let out the shot, only to reveal his companion was shielding the little boy from the gun's bullet. Gladly, the bullet didn't injure either him or the boy.

Out of anger, Aomine aimed his gun to his companion, Kise Ryota. "What the hell have you done, Kise!? STEP OUT!"

"...I won't," Kise replied, his eyes were fixated on his teammate without wavering. "I promise Momoicchi that we'll be back safely."

A twitch appeared from Aomine. "That's why _I _had to kill _him_! This mission requires _me _to do _so_! Can't you understand?"

"But he isn't a monster! We are being tricked by them!" Kise shouted back. "Open your eyes, Aominecchi! You can't just shoot normal people to get the mission _done_!"

"SHUT UP!" Aomine grabbed Kise's collar harshly and shoved him to the nearest tree. "Don't lecture me! Do that when _you_ can defeat _me_ for once!"

"STOP IT!"

Suddenly between them, there stood the boy with bluish eyes. His arms were extended, as if protecting the blonde man from the tanned one. His eyes were fierce as never before. "Please stop this fight!"

"Stay away, kid!" Aomine warned him. But he didn't move an inch. Instead, he shook his head with certainty.

Kise coughed up bloods before touching the kid's shoulder, nudging him to move away from them. "...Do as what he told you. Just go away with the werewolf; I'll stop him from going after you. Please-"

"Why every one of you insists on fighting?" The boy spoke calmly at the tanned young man before turning his head to the blonde young man. "...Why does everyone have to kill each other?"

The whirlwind went past them. Rains began pouring one by one from the grayish clouds. But even that, none of them would budge from their spots. The caged werewolf had left free from the fire but he too, froze on the spot.

"...My existence is...a sin." The boy looked at everyone present, including a sudden warning look from his protector. But the boy dismissed him completely before turning his eyes to the tanned young man. "You're right. I'm a monster that shouldn't exist."

"Kuroko!" With a flash, the werewolf had gone in front of him, protecting the boy from both of their attackers. "...Don't say anything!"

"...Enough." Kuroko shook his head. He eyed the wounds which appeared on the werewolf's body. "I- I had it enough, Kagami-kun. You're even...injured because of me... I'm sorry..."

"I don't buy those shits!" Kagami replied firmly. "Who cares if I got injured? It's my duty to protect you! So, _please _stop saying things like that."

"But-!"

"...Tch. You really didn't learn your lesson, eh?" Aomine suddenly kicked Kagami in a flash. "I'm talking with the boy so shut the hell up, Dog."

Trail of bloods was trailing on the corner of Kagami's mouth. He immediately erased it with his hand after he saw the boy cringed. The cringe was then changed into determinant look. The boy signaled his protector to stay from him for a moment. Of course he disagreed with him, but the boy was really thick-headed indeed.

"...Please stop hurting Kagami-kun. I... You can kill me, but please, don't hurt anyone."

"Why?"

"...Eh?"

"Why should I listen to your plea? I'm not your babysitter, shit. I might just kill you and kill everybody elses."

"But you won't."

"You've got some damn nerve, kid! Look, I don't understand why you need to be killed, but I'm just following order."

"...I'm sorry. But you're not the type who follows rules...or even _people_."

Aomine immediately shut his mouth. He gritted his teeth of annoyance. The damn boy was talking as if he knew him a lot and his nerve made Aomine felt, if not, very annoyed. But somehow, he felt that the boy was _right_. Somehow. Damn, why all of this turn to be fucking difficult?

"...What do you know about me, kid? Don't speak as if you know me!" Aomine spatted.

"I'm sorry. But I don't understand." The boy blinked at his answer. He immediately answered bluntly. "I don't know anything about you."

...

The vein popped up Aomine's head, but the blonde young man laughed at the boy's answer. "Shut up, Kise!"

"Kid, you'd-"

"My name isn't 'kid'." The boy cut him. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

Aomine narrowed his eyes, getting serious as he pointed his gun again to the boy while saying, "Kuroko Tetsuya... What exactly are _you_?"

* * *

Two young men were walking side by side in the deep of forest. One of two was munching his snacks with calm endeavor and the other one was actually looked younger than he looks. They were wearing formal attire; tuxedos, as if they were going to a formal gathering. But there wasn't a gathering deep inside the forest, right?

Suddenly, the munching man stopped abruptly, catching the shorter man's attention. He merely said, "...Aka-chin. [The ones following us from the start] had stopped now."

"...I know, Atsushi." The one called Aka-chin spoke in dignity. "I believe that [they] finally decides to show up themselves now. Prepare yourself."

"Okay..."

Soon enough, their stalkers showed themselves. They consisted of two men, one with glasses with strict expression and one with calm endeavor. Since [Akashi] and [Murasakibara] had noticed their presences since the very beginning, they had no choice but to reveal themselves.

The man with calm endeavor spoke, "...I believe both of you had already noticed. We are from The Watcher. Let me introduce ourselves first; my name is [Izuki Shun] and he's [Hyuuga Junpei]."

"Enough, Izuki." The one with the name of Hyuuga stopped his companion's saying.

Murasakibara narrowed his eyes, but he didn't say anything. It was Akashi who spoke up first, "And why would The Watcher spying on us, normal vampires?"

"Normal my ass!" The man with glasses hissed in annoyance, "Because of you and [your group], [our leader]-!"

"Stop, Hyuuga." The man with now not-so-calm endeavor warned him. "I'm sorry for his rude behaviour."

Akashi cut off his classy remark with a smirk. "No. It's alright. By perchance, I believe something happen to your leader?"

"...That is beyond our limits to speak." Hyuuga had finally calmed down and spoke in appropriate manner. "Please, leave it as just that."

"I see." Akashi replied shortly. "Is there something you would like to enlighten me, then?"

"Yes."

"Our leader... [Kiyoshi Teppei] asked us to deliver this message, please listen carefully." Izuki spoke with faint voice, but to a level only three of them could hear. "Stop doing anything that would provoke [other Uncrowned Generals]. For a moment now, they're already suspicious with you and your group."

"I see." Akashi spoke after nodded. "Is that all?"

"Yes. Our leader now had maintained the others for attacking your group by now." Hyuuga spoke bitterly. "We wouldn't want to start another war. Not when we just finally decided to cease [the war with the werewolf]."

"I'll remember to pay a visit to the other Uncrowned Generals later." Akashi replied with calm tone. "I sincerely thank you for your leader's concern."

Izuki then spoke, "However, to maintain the peace, the other Uncrowned Generals decided to give one from your group an S-rank mission."

"...Who is it appointed for?"

With this, Akashi looked as if he wanted to kill someone with that enormous aura radiated from him. Hyuuga and Izuki gulped at the same time before Hyuuga dejectedly replied, "It's appointed for Aomine Daiki alone."

* * *

Sighing for the fifth times today, Momoi Satsuki still waited for her idiot childhood friend and his blonde companion. But now, since their leader, [Akashi Seijuurou], had apparently went outside with one of them, [Murasakibara Atsushi], she was free to get outside for at least, their base. After all, Midorima Shintaro had already knew that three of them were lying. And the very said person was sitting across her in the living room.

"...It's better for you to not worrying them too much." Midorima said while flipping the newspaper in serious demeanor. "...As much as I can say, they're not that weak."

"I know, Midorin." Momoi said bitterly, ignoring the young man's wince. "...But I- I had another vision."

"...I see." Midorima stopped reading the newspaper, now facing her troubled face. "I take it's not...pleasant again."

"Yes. It never does, though." She added with a bitter smile. "...I saw them... Ki-chan...and Dai-, Aomine-kun."

Midorima didn't say anything; just wait her to finish her statement. He gritted his teeth in annoyance about how stupid one could be. No, he didn't blame her for covering them when Akashi was still here back then. And no, he didn't blame the blonde vampire for following the idiot tanned man. He blamed Aomine for not discussing it with any of them before taking the mission.

"...They're covered...in bloods." Momoi's head lowered, facing the floors. "Ki-chan... He was crying...but Dai-c-, no, Aomine-kun was laughing to something."

Before Midorima can spoke anything, his green colored phone on the table vibrated; meaning a phone call. However, its LED showed the worst color ever. Red. It meant the phone call was indeed from their apparent leader, Akashi Seijuurou. Midorima stared at his phone for a while before sighing and pressed the 'Accept' button. Momoi cringed seeing this.

"...What's wrong, Akashi?"

From the other side of the phone, Akashi's voice seemed a little bit high. Midorima guessed that he was mad of something. "Shintaro. Where's Daiki?"

Midorima eyed Momoi who pleaded him not to say anything, but apparently, he couldn't say anything except, "He left. Kise went after him."

_"..."_ Akashi was quiet for a moment before saying, "I understand."

The phone was hung up at Akashi's side. Judging from his tone, it seemed that [something] made him mad. Did he know about the mission? Well, he wasn't all surprised by it; after all, Akashi had a lot of connections. But knowing it second hand made all the difference.

"...Does he know that Aomine-kun got the mission from?" Momoi asked Midorima slowly. She knew the punishment for lying to Akashi, but she couldn't think of that now.

Midorima shrugged. As much as he could say? Yes. But could he tell her that? No. But probably she already knew about it. Except her ability, she had this called intuition, indeed.

* * *

"I- I can't say that. Not now." The boy shook his head. "But-"

His statement was suddenly stopped since they suddenly felt sudden big auras from vampires. It wasn't radiating from Aomine or Kise. So it seemed that there was another Third Party that joined them. Their auras weren't as big as Aomine's or even Kise's; they were just a bunch of newly turned vampires. But the number was...to say it many would be an understatement since they appeared in thousands of them, around two kilos from the Kuroko and Aomine's group. In fact, they were surrounded.

"Damn, those Watchers!" Kagami hissed out of loud. Amazingly, his wounds that Aomine inflicted upon him had miraculously healed. "That's because we stay here too long! Let's go out of here, Kuroko!"

"Where do you think you're going, Dog? This kid would stay with me until I got enough explanation!" Aomine snapped at him. He grabbed the boy's wrist to his side, making the latter winced because of the tight clutch and the werewolf glared at him.

"Cease fighting, both of you." Kise warned them; it seemed that the wounds that had inflicted on him had recovered mostly. Amongst them, Kise was the one with strongest regenerative ability to the point matching werewolves'. "You _do_ realize that The Watcher sends those newly turned vampires not to help you but to kill everyone that remains here, Aominecchi."

"_I_ do!" Aomine replied harshly, but he knew that the blonde's saying was right. "Whether it was _me _or that kid, _Kuroko, _that lasts longer. Tch! I should know that they're hiding something else!"

Kagami rolled his eyes. "Cliché words."

"Kagami-kun, stop that." Kuroko warned his protector before turning to the blue haired vampire beside him. "Now, what should we do?"

"...Easy peasy. Just kill all of them." Aomine said easily while releasing his hand that clutched the boy's wrist before waving it. He had apparently felt the werewolf's glare before glaring back. "Isn't that what we've been told at? Kill every_thing _that goes on our way. Right, Ka-ga-mi?"

"Shut up. Past is past." Kagami turned his eyes to nowhere except the tanned man's eyes. "Of all people, I don't want to associate the past with you."

"Me too."

"You bastard-!"

When both of them speaking in loud tones, the blonde man and young boy spoke with each other.

"Well, we just have to kill them, then!" Kise lightly said while stretching his muscles before eyeing little Kuroko who stood next to him. "You...aren't hurt, aren't you...err-"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami-kun calls me Kuroko." The light haired boy replied with a smile. "Are you alright...Kise-kun?"

"Yes! I'm healthy now!" Kise beamed, now this was the first time he was asked for his well-being. Since he got a high-speed regenerative body and his [special ability], no one paid attention but to waver when he was around. Except his group who sometimes bully him to an extent.

Kuroko smiled purely, "Good for you."

"He-eh! Thank you, little one." Kise ruffled his hairs before saying, "May I call you Kurokocchi?"

The boy looked weirdly at him, eyeing the blonde's enthuthiasm, he nodded meekly. "...Okay."

"Kurokocchi! Fly up?"

"...Huh?"

Kise suddenly took his body with one hand. The boy was frantic at first, but finally assured himself that he was fine. He clutched Kise's finger tightly.

Seeing this, Kagami looked fiery as before. He shouted out loud, "Oi! Put Kuroko down NOW! He'll fall, damn blonde! Wait-! UWAAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

"Atsushi." Akashi spoke for the first time after closing the phone call. He turned his eyes (one could tell they were slightly narrow) before saying strictly. "We're going."

"Yes, Aka-chin." The tall man spoke for the first time after The Watcher men arrived there.

Akashi walked calmly before saying, "I believe we've to go now. Say my regard to your leader."

Izuki and Hyuuga could only nod at his statement. Without delaying anything, the tall man put his hand on Akashi's shoulder and disappeared in a blink of eye.

After they left them, Izuki and Hyuuga could only sigh of relief. Finally, the heavy tense aura was banished from around them. The atmosphere had already turned heavy when the time they mention the S-rank mission.

"It's your fault for bringing that up, Hyuuga." Izuki narrowed his eyes at his companion. "We're bringing Kiyoshi-sama's name so we've to act tactful."

"Quit with those '-sama' thing. Kiyoshi is still Kiyoshi." Hyuuga replied while murmuring 'that idiot'. "I don't know how the other Uncrowned Generals manage to attain that Akashi Seijuurou quiet all these years."

"Language, Hyuuga. He's still our leader." Izuki shrugged off while saying, "I don't know and I don't want to know... Wait, am I saying pun?"

"Hell yeah." Hyuuga grimaced slightly, "...We're off this place."

* * *

"Damn you, blonde shit!" Kagami spatted those foul words after him caught the boy free falling from Kise's grip. The boy almost fell to the ground if only; Kagami didn't run full speed to catch him resulted on scratches at Kagami's hand. "_I_ won't let _you_ near _him_ AGAIN, remember that!"

"Eeeeeh!? You just can't do that-!"

"Shut up, blonde bastard."

"The name's Kise Ryota!"

"Yeah, Ki-shit."

"How meaaaaaaan~!" Kise ran to hug Aomine who looked dumbfounded, "Aominecchi! He's very mean!"

"Umm, it's basically my fault for struggling from his grip." Kuroko raised his hand, feeling guilty. He was now safely sitting on Kagami's right arm while clutching his clothes. "Please, don't be mean at him."

"Kurokocchi, you're a sweet little angel!" Kise went teary eyed.

But suddenly, everyone faces turned alert than before. It seemed that their attackers, the newly turned vampires were already there. Circling around them, they appeared one by one. Their eyes were still bloody red, their teeth were bloody, and they had lost their minds.

"Kuroko, we're going to have a fierce battle now." Kagami's right arm hugged Kuroko tightly. "We're going to go pass these disgusting things. Just hold me tightly and don't release it."

"Yes, I understand."

Kise turned his eyes to see Aomine who was smirking as if he was playing something fun. "So... What are we going to do?"

"Kill them all. They're not fit to be in societies, anyway." Aomine shrugged before adding with glee, "Why don't we have a bet? I'm going to kill them more than you or even the Dog."

"I'm not a dog! Fine, I'll take your challenge!" Kagami's eyes lightened all of sudden. "But if I win, don't pee your pants!"

"I'll certainly don't!" Aomine quickly replied. "...And won't!"

"Damn right you are."

* * *

Akashi and Murasakibara suddenly arrived at another forest in other region. This time, the forest inside was already rugged upon. Claws, bullet shots, sword slashes, everywhere. The bloods were everywhere and yet the one they were searching for weren't here at the moment. Did they already left?

"Atsushi, what's wrong?" Akashi peeked the tall man beside him.

Murasakibara's mouth was full because of a lollipop, but he replied, "I can't get to them now, Aka-chin."

"Why?"

"They're surrounded by newly made vampires."

"How much?"

"Nearly two thousands vampires."

"Oh." Was all Akashi said. "The Monster...is it with them?"

"...I don't know. The only things [my ability] detects are a werewolf...and a light, young human with strange smell." Murasakibara knitted eyebrows. "It's really strange... I never feel such existence."

"It's the Monster, they found it." Akashi replied with a smirk while climbing over an old tree with such a speed before settled down. "Let's just stay here. With Ryota is around, he could [use] your ability."

Murasakibara for once, didn't follow him and stayed alert on the ground. Akashi knew his reason on why he did that, so he spoke, "I'll let you know about the result. Contact Shintaro if anything happens."

"Okay, Aka-chin."

* * *

The fight was already a nightmare to begin with. Aomine stormed around them and burned them with a flash. Kise was doing just fine with sometimes kicking and pulling out their heads, their source of inhuman powers. Kagami swung his sword delicately and smashed their heads with his other non-occupied left arm. Kuroko almost didn't let out a voice since his eyes were facing Kagami's long jacket but he winced sometimes when he heard their wails.

When suddenly two enormous auras came, those four suddenly went more alert than before. One of them was very much similar with either Kise or Aomine's auras. But the other one was much, _much_, more powerful than everyone present. They were situated around one kilo from there, but apparently they weren't moving from that place.

In an instant, Kise felt something different. _'They're...[gifted vampires] like Aominecchi and me... This power...Murasakibaracchi! So the other one must be Akashicchi! That explains the enormous aura!'_

"Aomine-!" Kagami. suddenly shouted to him, but it was too late. He was covered with back-ups vampired from behind. He readjusted Kuroko to his shoulder. Worried, he went to Aomine's side while murmuring, "Damn!"

"Kagami-kun! Behind you-!" Kuroko shouted out loud, before suddenly large, thick walls made of grounds appeared from behind Kagami, protecting them. Kagami instantly turned his eyes to the blonde who pants tiredly.

With one swift move, he pointed at where Aomine was outnumbered upon. Suddenly, a round, ball shaped hard spikes soils appeared, protecting Aomine whom stayed inside it. The spikes injured the vampires who were surrounding Aomine like swarm of bees.

Aomine let out a sigh, "It's about time you let out your power, Kise."

"Yeah. I'm very good at it, ne?" Kise said cheerfully even though he looked deadly tired. "Now, let me just borrow this power a bit much longer, Murasakibaracchi."

A werewolf and a strange existence were dumbfounded at his statement to no one. However, the blonde man smiled knowingly to them before saying, "Murasakibaracchi is one of us. Don't worry, both of you. He won't attack us, as well as Akashicchi."

"Stupid, they're not asking with Murasakibara or even Akashi. They're asking about your power, Kise." Aomine replied while cleaning his dirty pants with his hands. His hands then let out fire balls that easily burned the vampires.

Kise popped up his hands before suddenly let out his palms only to make strangely same fireballs; the exact copies of Aomine's. With a tired smile, he spoke with glee, "I'm one of gifted vampires in our group! If Aominecchi's gifted with [Fire Control], Murasakibaracchi's gifted as [Earth-user], so mine is a complete, [Perfect Copy] of those abilities. Kise Ryota, on your service!"

* * *

**Reply for reviewers**

SiriusPanda41:** Uwaaaaah~ Thank you for reviewing this fic for the first time! Well, it would be explained in the next chapter, I promise! That's...still on the move. Please enjoy this chapter as I do, too.**

hitomi65: **Hello there! Thank you for reviewing! and your review made me fly to the next space for happiness! Please enjoy the continuation of the story! :D**

Kuroshiroryuu: **Hey, thank you very much for your review back then! Uwaah, you're flattering me too much. I'm all blushing heree. Hehe :D Please enjoy this chapter as well! Sorry it took so long.**

xXxOtAkU-444xXx: **Waaai, thank you for your review! It certainly made me happy! Please enjoy this chapter as well. I hope it's your liking! :D If not...don't kill me!**

YugureHikari: **Thank you very much for your kind review! Hehe, that's why I made it a Shota!Kuroko fic. He's too adorable for one's good! You'll get over-protective Kagami for a while now! Please enjoy!  
**

isthisparadise: **Hello thereee, thank you for your review! Well, their interaction would be very much the basic of this story. I myself would love to know on how much this story went on~ Enjoy the story!**

TheReihani: **Hey-hoo! Thank you for your review! I hope this chapter is one of your liking too! Please enjoy reading this chapter, you'll find them interacting with each other! :D**

**For everyone whose reading**

**Finaalllyyyyyyy! I love writing this story as much I love the Trip ones! Ne, how about I'll describe few of the characters' abilities?**

**Murasakibara is a Earth-user, thus explained the ability to teleport (to everywhere the ground is around), to detect enemies far away (as long as they stepped on grounds), and mainly attacks enemies based on that.**

**Aomine can let out fires wherever he wants it to, makes everything based on that, doesn't feel any heat from his own fire (but still sweats out of hot weather), and controls every fire that exist around him.**

**Kise is kind of a perfect copy cat; he can copy someone's moves remembers it with just a mere glance. However, he has 10 minutes limit to copy the ability of gifted vampires since they weren't his from the first.**

**Oookay, that's the longest A/N existed in my stories. The rest would make it next chapter. Anyone interested on Kagami's transformation? :D Please review, if you like.**


	3. Bulrush: Docility

**A/N: AU(ish) fic, set in a world of vampires and werewolves. Watch out!**

**Rules: **_**flashbacks **_**'thoughts' "conversations" ****"electronic devices"**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke will always belong to the respective owner(s).**

* * *

With a flash, spikes made of hard, sharp grounds went through the newly made vampires. Like large stakes that pierced through the sinners. With another huff, Kise Ryota wept his sweats with his free hand. And such, he was surrounded by dead bodies of vampires which, of course, decayed into a couple of sands in a matter of time.

Watching from the sidelines, Kuroko Tetsuya looked at him in awe. Meanwhile, his protector seemed to maintain his 'human' form, he looked like he was ready to kill everyone with his bloody sword. Although, he restrained himself as the boy was stayed in his arm. Kagami Taiga insisted that the boy _had _to stay with him for his own safety, he said. Instead, Kuroko felt like an unnecessary weight to him.

From another point of view, there was a tanned young man who gritted his teeth in annoyance when he saw his companion was showing off himself. He needed to win the bet, right? And so, Aomine Daiki let out a 'tsk' before burning off the newly made vampires around him with just a mere whistle. Though, it was proven that he was much stronger than Kise; judging to the number of vampires he killed. In addition of that, he didn't let out a tired huff.

"...Uwaaah, Aominecchi! Don't wreak havoc here!" Kise protested out loud. "You're going to make me roasted too!"

"Do I care?"

"How meean!"

Kagami looked at them in annoyed, tired look. Kuroko let out a small smile in his arm which didn't escape Kagami's sharp eyes. He clenched his other fist while turning his face to the side, unaware of the boy's returning sad glance.

Kuroko then pointed out, "...I'm sorry for intruding your friendly chit-"

"It's not friendly at all, Kurokocchi!"

"Hell yeah it does!"

"Please let me finish my sentence first." Kuroko gave them stern look.

"Uh, oh! I'm sorry, Kurokocchi!"

"Tch!"

"...What are you saying?" Kagami narrowed his eyes and flung Kuroko back to his shoulder, "We have nothing to discuss with them."

"Why you-!"

While pulling down the trigger, Aomine dodged a newly made vampire's attack from the side. However, this action made him went two steps behind which made him almost fall. If only Kagami wasn't quick enough to back him from behind. Though, judging from the numbers, they were immediately surrounded in just a matter of time. Kise was already a far from them, making it worse.

"How much have you kill them?" Aomine smirked when he was preparing his gun again. "I'm around...dunno, 503?"

"...I'm not counting, dumbass." Kagami hissed in annoyance. "How can you-"

"It's 497, umm...Aomine-kun?" Kuroko counted with his frail, delicate fingers before looking to the tanned man with no expression.

"See?" Aomine turned his head cockily, "I'm waay better than you, Dog. You may call me that, err...Kuroko... Tatsuya?"

"Tetsuya."

In a moment, Kagami's eyes narrowed down solemnly. His hand clenched his clothes hardly, bloods dripping from his clenched palm. Kuroko knew this, but just went all quiet.

Aomine, who was incredulous about it went saying nonchalantly, "Your bloods smell awful, Dog! It's really disgusting, make it stop!"

"Shut the hell up, will you!?" Kagami retorted back while shoving a newly made vampire hardly to the nearest tree. "You're making me sick!"

"Touchy." Aomine pulled his trigger again, turning a newly made vampire into mere dusts.

Kuroko clenched his grip on Kagami's shirt, his face buried down on it. Kagami noticed this, but he prefers not to do anything but slashing another vampires with his already full of bloods sword.

"...I'm sorry." Kuroko finally let out muffled voice, his face was still buried on Kagami's white blooded shirt. "...I'm sorry...for not obeying you back then... For reminding you...about [him]... For being exis-"

"Enough." Kagami strictly said after sighing down. "...You're not...him. Don't feel guilty for something...you're not involved with."

_'...It's...something I'm not involved...with...eh?'_

Kuroko went quiet before replying in whisper tone that only him and Kagami who heard it, "Yes. I understand."

* * *

There were two young men in the deepest forest. However, they were wearing formal attires while in fact; they looked as if they were ready with anything. One of them was standing next to a big tree and the other one was sitting on its branch.

"Are they still there, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara Atsushi spoke nonchalantly while munching his snacks. "Sure takes time."

Akashi Seijuurou was sitting on the tree's branch smirked. It sure took long time to finish. That proves that they were much weaker than him, indeed. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Hmm..." Murasakibara nodded slightly, his eyes closed for a moment. "It's still around five hundreds or so."

Akashi frowned a little. "I'll make sure to have them increase their training portions later."

"If only they survive tonight." Murasakibara replied lightly while licking his lollipop.

Akashi smirked before continuing, "They will, though."

* * *

"...Really, how much vampires I need to kill anymore?" Kise grunted at his surroundings, noting that the tanned man, the werewolf, and his favorite, mysterious little boy were gone from his sight. He huffed tiredly before saying, "...Mou, even I can't even see them from here! Stupid Thirds!"

As what The Watcher listed, vampires were normally divided into 3 different levels.

The first ones were the weakest of them, the newly made vampires. Their powers are indeed stronger in comparison of humans, but their brains were in state of malfunction; they failed to notice everything but bloodlusts. Their other names were [Third Generation]. They were able to turn humans into vampires when bitten by them through their vampires' twin fangs.

The second ones were the newly made vampires who had gained their ability of think again. They needed many years to be able to survive their own bloodlusts. These vampires were widely acknowledged as [Second Generation], but most likely to be regarded as normal vampires. They, like the Thirds, were able to turn humans into vampires from bites.

The last ones were the strongest vampires ever existed. Their abilities to think were far wider than human's capability. Their own strengths rivaled the ancient [Grey Werewolves]'. They had gained ability to supress their own bloodlusts. However, their existences for now was already declared zero after the century. They were called [First Generation]. Instead of turning humans into Thirds when bitten by them, the turning process into Seconds were pretty much shortened; but yet it takes couple of days.

However, amongst them there was one another classification of vampires. Few Thirds who had turned into Seconds were gifted by strange abilities, like Firsts, ever since they gained consciousness of themselves. They were mostly called as Gifted Vampires; however, their numbers were just few and mostly undetectable from normal ones. And such, Kise and his group, Generation of Miracles, were classified in this section. Except them, the rulers of The Watcher, Uncrowned Kings and few of its followers, were also included in this section.

_'...Those Uncrowned Kings... Don't they violate their own rules?'_ Kise thought deeply in his head while smacking a Third with his foot. _'Darn, so many things are contemplating inside The Watcher... So many things left behind unexplained.'_

When Kise was deep in his thought while defeating Thirds around him, a faint whisper was heard from a far. Even though the voice came from a long distance, Kise was able to grasp the last lines of the chants.

"...Bind, the creature of sin."

_'...What was that...?' _Kise thought while turning his head to where the whisper was head. Suddenly, a realization hit him. _'I- I can't move my legs! My hands!'_

Third was clinging at Kise's neck, making the blonde hard to move. It was as if the Thirds planning this all along; they were making the advantage of the situation and charged him at the same time. With extended claws, they slashed Kise who unfortunately, couldn't dodge their attacks.

Sensing something bad happened to the blonde, Kuroko desperately turned his head to see him. Though, when he had found him, he paled. Seeing this from a far, Kuroko shouted at his direction, "Kise-kun!"

Kagami immediately turned his head to see the blonde's body was covered in his own bloods. Claws scratches were visible, tearing the blonde's white shirt and turned it to bloody red.

"KISE!" Aomine shouted out loud, running to his companion's side. Though, he was abruptly stopped by tons of Thirds. "OUT OF MY WAY, DAMN MONSTERS!"

In an instant, the said Thirds were burning into ashes. Without a single glance back to the Thirds, Aomine made his way to the blonde. Kise was still far away and the Thirds weren't making it better. Even from the distance, Aomine could see that the blonde's body was slumped and shoved countless times to the trees, but apparently the blonde had no power left to fight back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KISE!?" Aomine shouted desperately while burning off the Thirds in front of him. "MOVE YOUR BODY, DUMBASS!"

Sensing something weird, Kuroko's grip on Kagami's shirt tightens warily, "Ne, Kagami-kun? Do you...feel strange?"

"Strange?" Kagami sniffed the air while concentrating on something. "...The aura? Or the newly made vampires?"

"...No, it's something different..." Kuroko looked at Aomine who still shouting at a far. "...Do you think...Kise-kun is kind of weird too? He isn't moving..."

Kagami turned his eyes to see the blonde who weirdly, didn't move an inch. Though, suddenly he shouted at the tanned man, "DON'T GO THERE! IT'S A TRAP!"

"What-?"

From a far, another chant was heard from their sensitive ears. Kagami, Kuroko, and Aomine immediately turned their eyes to where the voice was heard, but it seemed that even their eyes couldn't see it from this distance. Kuroko immediately turned to see the blonde and the Thirds were staying on their places, unmoved.

"...Creature of sin, kill those who opposed my master!"

"...BEHIND YOU, AOMINE-KUN!" Kuroko shouted out from his lungs. In a flash, someone appeared behind Aomine. However, Aomine's defense was suddenly lowered when he saw that Kise was the one behind him.

"Kise? Why-" Aomine words abruptly stopped when Kise suddenly almost punched him at stomach, which fortunately stopped by Aomine's quick reflex. "What are you doing, Kise!?"

* * *

Murasakibara frowned; he sensed another [weight] from a distance. He hated to get ordered by Akashi to find out who was it. Well, if that Second was merely watching the fight, he won't tell Akashi. He eyed the Leader of their group who seemed to enjoy watching from his place. Though, his smirk faltered when he heard the faint whisper for the first time. Again, he put the serious face.

"Atsushi, _what_ is that?" Akashi questioned him. Murasakibara closed his eyes to focus on it. That very weight, a Second, was interfering his friends' fight. Even Akashi referred the person as a thing, not even close to a being. He seemed annoyed, of course.

Murasakibara opened his eyes slightly. "...Someone from the Watcher. A male gifted vampire. Quite light, around 50-60 kg. Standing on a tree branch, around 5 kilos from here. Should I dig more information about him?"

"No need." Murasakibara was glad enough that his leader said that.

Akashi closed his eyes for a brief moment. However, his left eyes had suddenly turned from bloody red into yellowish red. A smirk appeared from the corner of his mouth. "My, a [Bad Boy]'s follower, 1st string. Ability: binding. Not much a fighter."

Murasakibara hummed a little. "Should I kill him, then?" If it was about killing, he could do it with distant controller, so he didn't mind doing it, anyway.

"No need. The ability of his isn't that strong from the first place. Leave him be." Akashi jumped to the ground; the leaves were swirling around him as his long leather Armani jacket was swayed by wind. "Let's greet the Monster and its protector first. You won't mind, won't you?"

"Yes." Murasakibara followed behind him before he abruptly stopped, his eyes narrowed down. He patted Akashi's shoulder while saying, "Aka-chin."

"I know."

* * *

Aomine dodged Kise's attack, prompting the blonde to quickly strike him with his fist. With quick reflex, Aomine stopped Kise's fist and quickly locked him with his grasp.

"Oi, Kise! What are you doing!?"

"I don't know! My hands, my legs... They're moving themselves!" While saying it, Kise jumped and kicked Aomine's stomach hard; making the latter was shoved hard to the side. Seeing this, Kise said in horror, "Sorry, Aominecchi! Are you alright?"

A trail of bloods was appearing on Aomine's corner mouth, much to his dismay. "What the hell is this!?"

*BANG*

"That, everyone, is called binding."

Suddenly, a figure with black long jacket appeared in front of them. He had his gun on his hand, a smoke had been left out from it. However, it seemed that his shot didn't hit anyone. Though, smirk tugged on his lips, indicating something bad.

Kagami immediately tighten his grip on Kuroko, who winced slightly. Kise's movement, as well as the remaining Thirds, halted. Aomine let out a groan.

"Language, Aomine-kun." The man smirked, as if he knew what Aomine was thinking out loud.

Aomine growled in impatience, "Release Kise, now."

"That depends on your answer." The man's smirk was getting wider. He turned to see the werewolf and the monster. "We have no business with you both. You may leave."

"Heck no! Do you think I'm a fool!?" Kagami shouted, making Kuroko grabbed his shirt. Realizing this, he lowered his tone. Somehow, Kuroko felt much tired than before. "I sense your subordinates."

"Oh, no. They're not." The man replied. "They're just [my master]'s pawn. But it seemed that your nose is much, much greater than vampire's. Why don't you join us? We'll give you place to stay."

"No, we won't join you." Kuroko suddenly spoke, his eyes were transparently clear. Though, he started to sweat and huff weakly which didn't escape his protector's attention. "Release Kise-kun. Do I let myself clear?"

"My, my, the Monster finally spoke up. How cute." The man smirked, his head tilted to the side. "But I'm sorry, little one. I can't release anyone here, including you and your protector. You'll all make great pawns on my master's hands."

"Release Kise, [Imayoshi]!" Aomine was getting impatient. "We have nothing to do with that damn leader of yours!"

The man stopped smirking for once before replying in lower tone. "...Didn't I say it depends on your answer?"

"What do you-"

"Will you, Aomine Daiki-kun, accept [Hanamiya Makoto]-sama's proposal, to be one of us?"

The four of them were shocked at this sudden proposal. Neither of them, even the one who was proposed by, said anything. It was Kise Ryota who spoke up first, looking kind of worried but he clearly stated, "Aominecchi won't join you guys. Akashicchi won't accept that even if Aominecchi agreed."

As if knew that he would say that, [Imayoshi Shuuichi] spoke up to no one. "[Sakurai]-kun."

Kise suddenly marched to Aomine who was taken aback by his sudden action. At first Aomine thought that he would attack him, but Kise was just taking his gun from his inner pocket. Kise was shuddering, but his hands strangely weren't trembling, even though Aomine's gun was pointed at his temple with Kise's own hand. The worst situation ever.

A young man stepped to their side, looking a little bit pale. He was murmuring sorry, as his face looked like saying silent apology to them. Imayoshi patted his shoulder lightly while saying, "Good job, Sakurai-kun. This is [Sakurai Ryou]-kun, one of three in our group, [Hanamiya Makoto]-sama's gifted vampire. His ability is binding, as you guys can see it."

Aomine was more getting impatient. "Imayoshi! Kise had nothing to do with me!"

"I won't release him if you won't join us. For past few years, we have been interested with your ability, Aomine-kun. It would be beneficial for [the War]."

Kagami and Kuroko's faces slightly went darker after hearing this. Aomine shouted desperately, "Don't screw around! You think I believe your shit!?"

As if commanded by his fiery exclamation, sparks of fire appear from around him. The temperature rose for four degrees. Despite all this, Imayoshi was still calm as ever.

"You have to. After all, I know your reason of being in that group. Momoi...Satsuki-san... Is it?"

The fire that Aomine let out wavered at the mention of his childhood friend's name. Aomine looked conflicted, but he answered anyway, "...She had nothing to do with this! Leave her be!"

"I hate to do this, but you know I can't do anything. And you know whatThe Watcher can _do_." A frown appeared on his lips. "Like Kise-kun, if you didn't agree with us, she'll have to suffer the consequences as well."

"...I-"

"Don't, Aominecchi!" Kise shouted strongly, even though his hand was locked on the trigger. His eyes were almost in tears. "You can't join them!"

"...Kise-kun..." Kuroko quietly murmured with hazy eyes. Kagami turned his head to the side, his arm was still holding on Kuroko.

Though, a Third suddenly punched Kise on his stomach, for apparent reason. He let out a groan before coughing up bloods. The blonde was now in verge of unconsciousness. Sakurai was saying sorry in whisper, low tone.

Imayoshi ignored the blonde's plea, but instead he calmly stated. "This is your last chance, Aomine-kun. Will you join us? Or will you let everyone around you face the consequences?"

"...Shut up!" Aomine suddenly exclaimed, startling everyone. He was already tired and he hated this kind of situation. He turned his fiery eyes to the certain glasses man. "Fine! I- I'll-"

"Stop, Daiki." Suddenly someone spoke from behind the two members of Watcher. A young man with red hairs accompanied by a tall man with slightly purple hairs came to the picture. Akashi spoke with lower tone, "I don't give you any permission to speak. I'll take it away from here."

"...!" Aomine stepped behind, his face showed disagreeness, but he understood better than that. The Thirds around them were suddenly alerted and marched them with the intense killing intents. Even Kuroko and Kise almost wanted to puke at this miasma. Though, Akashi looked as if he didn't feel anything. Instead, he spoke calmly.

"Atsushi."

"Yes, Aka-chin." Murasakibara replied surely before flicking his fingers.

Suddenly, spears went through to the Thirds from the ground. Both Imayoshi and Sakurai were taken aback with this sudden attack. Bloods came out from those lowly Thirds before they turned into dusts. In which Murasakibara didn't have any trouble doing that.

Akashi smirked triumphantly. He then commanded those two Watchers strictly, "All of your Thirds, as well as Seconds, were annihilated. You have no chance to continue your mission. Leave now."

Still in awe, both of them didn't say anything. Actually, their presences were already calculated in this situation. Since they had a lot of backup Thirds in case of something happens. If he wasn't wrong either, ten Seconds were prepared to combat them. But it seemed that those vampires were also annihilated easily.

They shouldn't be informed about this plan...right? Then again, this mission was supposedly only for Aomine Daiki; Kise Ryota's impulsive action wasn't included. Though, the Monster was also beyond their exclamations, as well as his werewolf protector.

"I resist." Imayoshi bravely replied, earning a frown of the red haired leader. Though, the glasses boy ignored this fact and turned into the Monster and its protector. "If Aomine-kun won't go... At least, you both have to go with us."

"I WON'T ACCEPT THAT!" Kagami immediately shouted in defense. Kuroko looked at him with tired glance. "We don't trust you!"

"We have to use force, then." Imayoshi replied calmly with threatening tone. "It seemed that you didn't realise that the Monster had already fallen into our grasp."

Suddenly, Kuroko let out a shout while grabbing his shirt, as if he was in pain. Kagami turned his face frantically to the boy, asking was wrong. When the boy couldn't answer him, he searched injuries or even wounds, but in fact, he didn't find one that made the boy clutched his shirt tightly.

_"...Is it...because of...the gun from before!?"_

"What are you doing to Kuroko, you bastard!? Answer me!"

Since the attacker won't answer his question, instead, he marched to the glasses' man, almost to the point of killing him with his intent killing gaze. Though, when Kagami wanted to punch Imayoshi, a large wall made of stone was getting on his way. Sensing this, Kagami went backwards for few steps, his other arm was still clutching to the tiny figure tightly.

He wanted to argue with the certain red head before Kuroko faintly whisper, "...Please wait, Kagami-kun. Let...him do what...he wants first."

Strangely enough, a fiery, hot-tempered werewolf agreed with the boy. But of course, with teeth clenching hard and bloods dripping on his tight grip on his sword.

"I assume you didn't hear me back then." Akashi cleared his throat, everyone attention suddenly turned to him, "I said leave. The Monster and the Werewolf are now under our care."

"Do not forget. I still have one of your subordinates on my hand."

"Do you, by any chance, threaten me?"

"I suppose I am."

Akashi frowned at his answer. Seeing this, his present subordinates; Aomine, Kise, and Murasakibara, were looking uncomfortable. Akashi's aura was already rising to incredibly high. Even those two Watchers were already on verge of trembling.

"Kagami-kun..." Kuroko spoke in whisper tone, he gained his protector's attention. "Do not see his eyes. I...have a bad feeling about this."

"Eh?"

The frown was then turning into a smirk. Slowly but surely, the red eye on the left side was turning into yellowish red, before finally turned into gold. He turned to see the young gifted vampire. Being seen at, Sakurai did nothing but whimper slowly. Though, he suddenly felt like he wasn't conscious, like he wasn't in his own body.

"**I command you to release him.**"

It was as if he was controlled at, Sakurai replied slowly, "...Yes...Akashi-sama." After saying it, Sakurai finally regained his senses and frantically saying, "W-What did...!"

In the next moment, Kise's body slumped down to the ground. Murasakibara then caught him before he went to the ground hardly. Kise patted Murasakibara shoulder while murmuring a single 'thank you' before losing consciousness. Aomine immediately went after the blonde, but saying nothing in regard.

"He's just sleeping, Mine-chin. Don't worry." Murasakibara replied casually while carrying the unconscious blond vampire to his back. The tanned vampire only nodded in reply.

"Aka-chin, do you want to kill them?" Murasakibara asked lightly. "...I sense few Seconds are heading this way. We've to go now or they'll sense us."

Much to their surprises, Akashi replied while tilting his head as if he challenged them. He turned to see the werewolf, as if mocking him. "No. They still have further uses..." And of course, much to his own chagrin. "To us."

* * *

"Sir!"

A group of men arrived at the scene. They were Seconds, members of the Watcher. When they arrived at the scene, only two of their group left with tattered tuxedos. Well, they were the only ones important enough in this mission anyway, so the rest, in this case, Thirds weren't included in loss. They could make them in just few minutes, though, so why bother?

"...Ah, I see you've finally come."

"How about Aomine Daiki and the Monster, sir? Do you manage to-"

"Hmm? What...Monster?" Imayoshi and Sakurai looked at each other in confusion look before the field leader spoke, "...Didn't Hanamiya-sama order us to collect newly made vampires?"

* * *

A bell was heard from the house, making two people inside almost jolted. The girl immediately ran to the door to open it. Meanwhile, the man with glasses was following the girl from behind, as if expecting something.

His assumption was coming true when the girl opened the door widely; only to show a tall man with heavily injured young blonde man. Beside him, the tanned boy of trouble was also injured a lot. Their clothes were all in tattered manner and bruises appeared from all over their bodies.

"...Ki-chan! D- Aomine-kun!"

Though, the tall man and the tanned boy were soon dismissed by, only to reveal a stranger with a sickly look boy in his arms. He got strange smell and his clothes were all messy, not to mention scars and bruises appeared on his skin, but he seemed to care none but the weak, frail, sick boy.

"...Please..." Without introducing himself, he spoke desperately, "...Please save Kuroko!"

* * *

**Reply for reviewers:**

hitomi95: **Heyhoo! Thank you for reviewing this chapter for the first tiime! I certainly hope that this chapter satisfy you. Enjoy reading!**

xXxOtAkU-444xXx: **hello there! Hehehe, I'm glad I'm aliveeeeeee! :D Thank you for your review though! It motivated(?) me to update(?)! Enjoy this chapter as well!**

Kitty: **huwaaa! Thank you very much for your review! Welcome to the Safe! Hehe :D Please enjoy and love this chapter as well!**

Kuroshiroryuu:** uwaaaaaah! Thank you for noticing my grammar mistake! :D I'd love to change it later! Err, no, it wasn't as sad as Oz, but it still a sin. Hehehe, this chapter is dedicated to action lover like you, hope you like it, though. Enjoy!**

TheReihani: **waaaaai, you came back! Hehe, as always, thank you for your review! I hope this is your liking, though. Enjoooooooy!**

luvthesea17:** Thank yoooouuu! Welcome to the Safe! Hehehe :D I'd love to tell you...later in the story, of course. You're not annoying at all! Enjoy this story!**

Seventeenth Shenanigan: **MOAR! Hehehe, I loooove your review. I had to search in Google, you know! :D Thank you for your review and enjoy!**

SelfcreatedCharacter: **hello, nice to see you in Safe! :D There's so much I want to write about Akashi and the others (especially GoM, Kagami, Uncrowned Kings) but that'll need some chapters to do. Enjoy reading this, I hope :3**

The weasel is MINE XP: **Hello there! Nice to meet you in the Safe! Thank you for your review and enjoy! Hehe, I update soon, rite?**

27-YUMI-72: **hey thereeee! Welcome to the Safe! Thank you for your review! It made me felt motivated to update sooner. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**For everyone whose reading:**

**Hello there! :D It's me, dragon's nest again! Eh, umm, this week should be Trip's weekly update, but my hands were somehow writing Safe material. Uh, so another delay (for a week) of Trip.**

**Okay! So, do anyone love this chapter? Kagami's over-protectiveness of Kuroko would be answered (if my hands didn't fail me) next chapter. Oh, since no one wanted to have transformed Kagami, I won't add it! (Hehe, just kidding :P) Please review, if you like! :3**


	4. Mignonette: Worth

**A/N: AU(ish) fic, set in a world of vampires and werewolves. Watch out!**

**Rules: **_**flashbacks **_**'thoughts' "conversations" ****"electronic devices"**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke will always belong to the respective owner(s).**

* * *

Without no warning at all, the stranger pleaded other strangers with a little boy on his arms, unconscious. Lapse passed between the house keepers and the strangers before someone coughed.

Smirking, he said strictly. "Shintaro."

"..." The man called Shintaro perked up but said nothing about it. "...This way, please."

Kagami Taiga immediately went in the house, passing through a dumbfounded girl. Her eyes softened at this sight, on how his eyes were very concentrated to the weak, sick boy on his arms. In an instant, she knew that the man is a werewolf; but she didn't exactly know how the boy was involved in this mess.

The tall man then went passed her either while carrying the injured blonde haired young man. Momoi Satsuki immediately went to their side worrily. "Is he...going to be okay?"

"He is." Murasakibara Atsushi replied shortly while ruffling her head gently. "Don't worry about it."

"...Yeah." Momoi nodded, her eyes narrowed sadly. "Ki-chan's strong...and I'm used to it."

Murasakibara hummed in reply and went in to the same direction where Kagami and Midorima Shintaro left them. Behind him, their very leader, Akashi Seijuurou, spoke.

"I believe you have something to say later, Satsuki." He frowned a little.

"...I know." She looked at floor, unabled to see his eyes, tangling her hands. "I'm sorry, Akashi-kun."

Though, Aomine immediately shielded her, frowning at this sight. "Akashi, I'm the one at fault." He glanced down, a sorrowful, shame face was a thing that he showed everyone easily. "Don't punish her nor Kise..._please_."

"Oh, I won't." Akashi smirked nonchalantly, noting the helpless tone in his plea. "I'm just having a small talk. Not much. Though, both she and Ryota _do _realize the consequencies."

"...I know." She replied bitterly. "Both of us know...and still, we would do the same."

"That's one reason on why I chose you back then." Akashi smirked while patting her shoulder gently. "...I will leave now. But please, do not exert yourself much."

Akashi went to the same direction as everyone was. Momoi didn't reply him but deluded into her own thoughts; simply wondered on how things could ended like this. That was before a gruff voice of man spoke, startled her.

"Satsuki."

"...D-" Momoi opened her mouth but immediately corrected herself, "Aomine-kun. I'm glad."

"...Sorry." The tanned young man spoke, his tone was bitter. "That you...even have to bear it. I don't even-"

"Stop that." Momoi spoke softly, like a mother to a son. "We don't regret this, not a chance."

"But still-"

"_Please_." Momoi added with begging tone. "We're comrade. Like Akashi-kun said, of course we'll have to bear your pain as well."

A moment passed through them, before the tanned young man spoke, looking to the floors. "...You don't have-"

"-To bear my sin, is that all you have to say?" Momoi cut him sharp but her tone softened when he saw him flinched. "I'm sorry, but I'm...not Momoi Satsuki from [that time] anymore."

Aomine went speechless, but Momoi continued. "...We're comrade, aren't we? Ki-chan, I, Midorin, Mukkun, and even Akashi-kun, are worried about you, you know?"

_"...Ne, Dai-chan! You're making everyone worried sick about you... What's wrong?"_

[The pink haired girl] perked up from behind [the tanned boy], asking him in worry tone. Another trigger to the past which made Aomine's face turned smug. Of _all _times, he didn't want to rememberit _now_. Not when [the very person] was in front of him right now.

"Tch!" Aomine scoffed, turning his head to the side. "...Save those petty words for someone else. _I _don't care."

_"...I- Nothing! I'm as fine as I can be!"_

"But you do!" Momoi shouted at the top of her lungs, startling him. She added before he could reply, "In your own way! I know!"

_"You're not good at lying, you know? See, if there's something bothering you, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"_

"I-"

_"I-"_

Aomine kept seeing shadows of [his past] which matters worst. It was as if seeing his little form replaying [those moments]. Seeing on how he made those [fool decision] by telling her. [That time] he was sure that it was nothing but a mere fluke, but in an instant-

_"...Why? Aren't we...friends?"_

Suddenly, the shift fastened and Aomine looked his childhood friends bathed with bloods. The pink haired girl was crying, clutching his tip of clothes, asking desperately for the reason. They were surrounded by dead bodies, with scattered limbs everywhere.

_"...Why...did you do it, Dai-chan?!"_

Under his conciousness, Aomine repeated every last word his child-counterpart said. Reminiscing every moment he had gone through. On how a simple decision made everything blurred. A wound that he couldn't heal. He pushed the girl from his reach gently.

_"Don't-"_

"Don't associate yourself with me."

Momoi felt her world fell into another ruin, unmoved and dazed by this. And Aomine left the place, as his child counterpart did in the past. Leaving the girl, now_ and forever_ a young woman, again for yet another same reason.

He vowed not to see or hear anymore things like that, so he decided to get back to his own room. The last thing he heard was, "...Aomine-kun!"

_"That's right... After since [that time], she won't call me [that], anymore..."_

But he silently walked away from that place. If only he looked back now, he could see tears had fallen from the pink haired young woman._  
_

* * *

The moon is shining brightly outside, clearing all the apparent clouds and possibly, rains. [A raven haired man] stood with a glass of red, bloody wine next to a large window. A sadistic smirk appeared from his lips as he saw [something] on his wine. Amusement, perhaps, that amused him very much. But then, his wine suddenly went blur and that turned his smirk into frown.

He looked in dismay since he immediately smashed his delicate glass of wine with his grasp. Which of course, the wine poured down to the pure white expensive carpet and shattered glasses hurted his grasping hand. Even that, he appeared to care less about it. He swished his long Armani robe, an attire he didn't mind about, and leaned to the window.

"Please come in, Kiyoshi."

As if commanded, the next thing he knew was the room's door being slammed upon hardly. The first thing he sent to the person who slammed his door was of course, another sadistic smirk.

"As per usual, you don't appear to have another yet good news for me... Kiyoshi Teppei-sama?"

Responding to his insult, he immediately replied with strict gaze. His eyes didn't leave the smirking man. "...Hanamiya Makoto."

"So, may you enlighten me on what happened here?"

"You know very well about it."

Sighing in annoying manner, he spoke with a dignity. "My, my. Why should I know-?"

"You know it!" The one called Kiyoshi shouted, interrupting Hanamiya's question. "Stop saying nonsense!"

Hanamiya narrowed his eyes. "...Why should I say 'I know'?" He added lightly. "I don't see why I should answer you as such."

Suddenly, Kiyoshi hit the wall hardly, destroying it into tiny little bits, leaving a little cave. "I'm not joking, Hanamiya." Kiyoshi spoke calmly but one could tell that he was mad, his tone low. "It's [your subordinates]! Why are they-"

"They're not." Hanamiya added with dark chuckle. "They're just my mere pawns. Though, I must tell you that at the moment they fail a mission, they're not my pawns anymore."

If looks could kill, Kiyoshi's glare was pretty much describe it. His eyes glared the smirking man intensely, but apparently, he couldn't do something about it. "Enough, Hanamiya."

"I might killed them with my own hands," Hanamiya stated lightly, as if it wasn't a problem to deal with. "Or even asked my other pawns to kill them. Oh, of course, I don't want my hands to get dirty."

"You-!"

"Hmm, what a shame that one of them is Gifted Vampire," Hanamiya gave him a playful grin. "Oh well. Guess it's not my luck!"

Before Kiyoshi could charged at Hanamiya, two of his subordinates immediately restricted his movement with their grips at his shoulders.

"...Kiyoshi-sama!" One with longer cuts hair spoke in worry tone.

"Don't do anything rash." One with glasses spoke in respectable manner. "You don't need to make your hands dirty, Kiyoshi...sama."

Sighing down, Kiyoshi finally regained his composure. "...I know. I'm sorry." He turned his body and walked out the room, his anger was still intact.

"You're leaving, Kiyoshi?" Hanamiya suddenly asked, his question lingered at the tense air. "Hmm, maybe I should _really_ kill them, after all."

"...!" Kiyoshi clenched his jaw tightly, his subordinates looked worry. But he spoke in low, hissed tone. "I'll take them into my [group]."

"But Kiyoshi-sama-!"

"They _will_. Do _not _question me, Izuki." Kiyoshi spoke strictly, making one of his subordinates immediately nodded in reply. "We're leaving."

"Right, Kiyoshi-sama."

But before they finally went outside, Kiyoshi spoke apparently to no one. "This is my last warning. [Akashi Seijuurou and his group] are _not_ to be taken so lightly."

* * *

When Akashi Seijuurou went inside the living room, Midorima Shintaro knew something was off. After all the ruckus which he preferred not to involved with, he decided to do something useful by [healing] the poor boy and the injured blonde man all this time. The shape-shifter man had gone quiet for a while and Murasakibara was in the moment of changing clothes, a bother he said.

With only two of Akashi's group present, Midorima found it too hard not to ask. Curious, he spoke while not turning his head to see him. "...Is everything alright, Akashi?"

"Yes." Akashi sighed, such a rare sight to see. Akashi _doesn't _sigh, but he was just now. Midorima frowned hearing this. "You don't have to worry about it, Shintaro."

"...I see." With this, Midorima hesitated. He knew very damn too well who was the proprietor. "Didn't I tell you [back then] that he will be a burden to us?"

Regained his ever calm composure, Akashi spoke with reassuring tone. "And my answer will still the same, Shintaro. He'll be useful for us."

"That's ridiculous."

"Mou, don't discriminate Aominecchi!"

A weak but cheerful voice came up from the just healed young man. He looked fresh; aside from his tattered clothes. His wounds apparently had been closed well. As expected of Kise Ryota's high regenerative cells.

"Rest, Kise." Midorima spoke strictly. What he disliked the most was on how he could still act cheerful and all, besides the heavy tension. "I don't need another patient waiting to be healed."

"But, Midorimacchi-!"

"Do as what he said, Ryota." Akashi added with his usual smirk which somehow soothed both Midorima and Kise in strange way. "He still has yet to heal him," Akashi gestured to the boy who was surrounded by [light green dome], "The Monster, I mean."

* * *

After changing his clothes, Murasakibara intended to go back to the living room, downstair, but not so anymore. On the way back to the living room, he had went past kitchen which made him took some time to take some food.

Originally, Vampires don't and _won't _eat every living creatures' foods, except of course, bloods. Though, some of it had managed to keep the bloodlust away from them by drinking animal's bloods. But that wasn't Murasakibara nor [his group] ways of satisfying their bloodlusts.

In which he found himself taking some snacks and candies from refrigrator_s_. True, it felt like sacks of fodder to average vampires including him, but it was an exception to Murasakibara who used into eating some of them in a day. Besides, these treats weren't his primary choice of food.

After took some necessary amounts, Murasakibara decided to go downstair. While passing the long corridor, he saw Aomine walking in quiet with his eyes closed. Murasakibara didn't call him, but he decided to merely pass by. Though, he catched some of Aomine's muttering words.

_"...Sorry, Satsuki."_

* * *

Kagami Taiga spoke up, the first time he had ever spoken inside the house-quarter of those vampires. His voice indicated worry. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I believe so." Midorima fixed his glasses' position with his tapped fingers. "I have contaminated the poison from his bloods system, so it should be for a while for the poison to diminish."

"...You mean, this green dome is [your ability]?"

Midorima replied shortly, "Yes." But then, he glanced to the unconscious boy. "I've heard the story from Murasakibara. He said that this boy got sick shortly after that one from The Watcher pulled trigger to the air, right?"

Kagami replied with another tint of worry. "Yes, but I don't see any wounds appeared on Kuroko."

"Hmm, I didn't see it either!" Kise chirped in, he had taken interest in this serious conversation. "In the moment he pulled the trigger, I immediately searched where the bullet was, but I didn't see it nowhere, except..."

"...The smoke. Am I correct, Shintaro?" Akashi questioned him, pinpointed something new. "If that's the case, the bullet itself consists of poison."

"Wait, I don't understand!"

"The smoke contained poisons, Ryota." Akashi closed his eyes for a little bit. "That's why, there isn't any indication of this boy's body."

"Most likely the case." Midorima replied with nodding. "But I fail to see why only this boy-"

"Kuroko." A weak, light voice came up from the boy. He had apparently gained consciousness, yet he looked somehow in pain. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kurokocchi!"

"Kuroko!" Kagami immediately wanted to take his hand, but he got jerked by the green dome. "What the hell is this!?"

"Patient, Werewolf." Midorima advised him, much to the shape-shifter's dismay. "The poison is still inside the barrier. I've yet to [remove] it from [existence]. Let the boy rest first."

Kagami's eyebrows twitched at him, "...But why does he have to-"

"It's Midorimacchi's ability, [Barrier]." Kise cut him. It seemed that he got healthier by now and currently sitting on the sofa. "It helps us to heal our wounds faster than you can imagine. It probably is the best for Kurokocchi to stay intact in it."

"...Tch." Kagami finally said, eyeing the boy from his side. He reassured the boy as much as he could do. "Just stay there, Kuroko. We'll leave shortly after you feel better."

"But that, will not happen, Werewolf." Akashi suddenly replied with his usual smirk. "You _do_ remember our agreement, do you not?"

In an instant, Kagami remembered it. His hands gripped tightly to his rugged clothes, bloods dripping slowly on his fingertips.

* * *

_"Kuroko! Hang in there, Kuroko!"_

_In the middle of the forest, Kagami shouted desperately. He had softly nudged the boy's cheek with his hand, but apparently, Kuroko didn't budge at all. Only his low breathing noise and supposedly weak heartbeats that made him different with dead people._

_"...Kagami-kun..."_

_"Kuroko!" Instantly, he had grabbed the poor boy's hand and gripped it tightly. "I'll find a doctor, so-!"_

_"...Did you...forget? I...am not a kind...who-" Kuroko coughed up bloods which finally hit Kagami that the boy's condition was much, more severe than he ever was. "-you can...bring easily...to a normal...doctor..."_

_"Don't speak anymore!" Kagami looked in conflict, he couldn't stay here any longer than this. He really should found a doctor! "Please...!"_

_"...I'm sorry." The boy spoke with tender voice, he was smiling a little, as if offering an apology. "...It seems that...my existence...makes you in pain... Sorry."_

_"Don't say that! I-" Kagami's face fell down, looking at the grounds. "You can't die! If you die, then I- What should I do?"_

_"You can, for the starter, move your ass up, Werewolf."_

_Kagami blinked at the voice. It wasn't coming from Kuroko, but the very Generation of Miracles' leader; Akashi Seijuurou. Smirking, he tilted his head, as if mocking him. Of course, Kagami hissed in annoyance._

_"What do you want now, Bloodsucker?" Kagami arched his eyebrow. "Are you satisfied now!?"_

_Without any command, Murasakibara and Aomine went forward and protected their leader. Their arms stretched out. Of course, the wounded Kise was out of question._

_"Don't." Akashi stated calmly, smirking as usual. "I want to talk with the Werewolf."_

_And both Aomine and Murasakibara's arms fell down to the sides. Stepping forward to the angry man, Akashi was still ever collected and calm. The Werewolf's first action was to held the boy again in his arms, as gentle as he could be, protectively guarding him._

_"...What do you want now, Bloodsucker? If you're asking me to hand him-"_

_"Why don't we make a pact?"_

_Kagami's threat was cut by Akashi's sudden question, even Aomine and Murasakibara's eyes shot up. Kagami took some moment before he answered._

_"No."_

_Kagami's answer was pretty much automatically coming out from his mouth._

_"A shame, indeed." Akashi replied, but his face expression didn't change. "For we have, perhaps, a cure to the boy."_

_Kagami's eyes went larger than before. He was glad that Kuroko could be saved, but at what cost?_

_"...Why?"_

_"Silly question." Akashi tilted his head, mocking the Werewolf. "It's simply because I, Akashi Seijuurou, have taken quite liking to the boy."_

_Kagami stepped behind, "I won't allow you to take him! No! Not a chance!"_

_"...Then, may I ask you on _why_," Akashi emphasised the word 'why' with his trademark smirk. "Why are you, [the long lost Crown Prince], Kagami Taiga, to dwell upon some little boy? Shouldn't you aware of [the upcoming war]?"_

_"...!" Kagami grew silent but he immediately replied, "T-That's not your business, Bloodsucker!"_

_"It is. Believe it or not." Akashi said calmly, knowing that he would win this debate. "But our primary concern is of course, the Monster. If you leave him like that, he would die. Moreover, with this incident, you couldn't escape The Watcher's view anymore."_

_"..." Eyeing the ever weak Kuroko, Kagami gritted his teeth before answering. "...Fine, I take your offer! But promise me [two things]; first, you'll never _ever _talk about this in front of him."_

_"You will have my word."_

_"And second..."_

* * *

"...Kagami-kun...?"

A weak voice startled Kagami. Kuroko looked at him in worry expression, even when he should be worrying at himself. Looking at this, Kagami managed to let out a small smile tugging from his lips. He certainly couldn't let the boy out of his world.

"Yes, I'm here." Kagami touched the barrier, attempting to touch the boy, but. of course, he couldn't. "Everything's going to be alright. You'll be saved."

"...I know." Kuroko spoke weakly, his hands gently brushed upon the barrier where Kagami's hand rested. "I'll feel better in few days. Don't worry."

"Yes."

Kagami was amused by this. In which the sick one cheered up the healthy one. What an irony.

* * *

Aomine was walking alone aimlessly around the house. When he touched the air, somehow he was suddenly jerked back by unknown force. As he thought, the house or their quarter plus some lands for gardening were still surrounded by [Midorima's barrier].

Furthermore, this barrier was very much powerful to the point of [hiding] their enormous auras and smells. No one could [get and see inside] of the barrier, of course except [the ones] Midorima permitted. At the moment they entered it, they were moved into [another space] and the people inside it was simply considered as [didn't exist].

_'If I want to get out of this barrier, I have to use force, all of my energy.' _Aomine thought deep in his head before closing his eyes to call his powers which was sadly, empty. _'...Tch! With the current me...I can't do it!'_

"What's wrong, Mine-chin?" Someone suddenly spoke behind Aomine, made the latter jolted. "Thinking of leaving?"

"...Shut up." Aomine retorted, turning his eyes to the side. "Look, don't-"

_"Don't middle into my business!"_

Aomine's sentence stopped mid-air. His eyes looked hazy, his past was playing cheerfully inside his head again.

_'Darn! When will it stop!?' _Aomine cursed under his breath.

"It's either you erase [it] or [you] being erased."

Aomine tensed so he shifted his standing position. Turning his back to face the dark landscapes, he spoke. "It doesn't concern you."

"I'm not Sa-chin or Kise-chin." Murasakibara spoke lightly, he didn't mind anything. "I don't concern you. Not at all, Mine-chin."

Aomine's eyes turned wider, he knew this one very damn well. "...Shut up."

"I don't care about you, but stop making everyone upset." Murasakibara was munching his potato chips while speaking. "I just want to say it. Mine-chin is so damn hotheaded, anyway."

Aomine was stunned hearing this, he blinked twice before he could process his thinking. "...Excuse me?"

"You know I hate repeating my words." Murasakibara repeated slowly. "Mine-chin has a thick skull...and ears."

"Then, sorry for being me!"

"Atsushi is right." A voice behind Murasakibara suddenly spoke, startling Aomine. He failed to notice his smell, indeed. It was Akashi's. "Stop making _us_ worried sick."

"...Us?"

When Akashi stepped forward, three Seconds, a Werewolf, and a boy were tailing him. They were Kise who looked healthy as usual, Momoi who gave him a little smile, Midorima who narrowed his eyes, Kagami who groaned, and Kuroko who looked rather healthy on Kagami's arm.

"Tch, I don't approve this idiot. Never, ever." Midorima turned his gaze to the side, before sighing in defeat. "But I _don't dislike _you."

"Hee, Midorimacchi! Typical him!" Kise remarked shockingly, before he turned to face Aomine and smiled. "...I always think of you as [my savior]. So don't die before I can repay you!"

"Regarding that or not... I'm still your childhood friend, whatever you think I am." Momoi spoke, traces of tears were apparent from her eyelids. "Don't blame yourself. I'm sorry."

"Geez, don't drag us into your problem! Kuroko needs to rest!" Kagami scoffed at the tanned young man. "...As usual, you're still an idiot after 200 years."

"Kagami-kun, please don't be too harsh." Kuroko spoke slowly, his expression was still unreadable as usual. "Aomine-kun isn't a type who learnt by thinking."

"And what's that supposed to mean!?" Aomine retorted back at their comments. "See, you're all meddling with _my _business! Especially you, Dog, and Kid!"

Kagami and Kuroko glanced at each other before they turned their heads to see the red-haired leader. Akashi was smirking at this, Momoi blinked two times in a row, Kise was trying his best to contain his laughter, Midorima was fixing his glasses' position with his tapped fingers, and Murasakibara provided them with munching sounds.

"For a moment, they will stay with us." Akashi replied slowly, much to his own chagrin and Kagami's dismay. "Welcome to our group, [Generation of Miracles]."

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

**hitomi65, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Kitty, Kuroshiroryuu, TheReihani, 27aquarrow72, aschidnosekai (for reviewing triple!), yuriko. hueixin, and SelfCreatedCharacter! ****I'm sorry for not adding the 'Reply fo Reviewers' this chapter :'(**

**For everyone whose reading**

**Hello there! Welcome back to the Safe! Well, I don't reaaally have anything to say but sorry because of the late. Oh yeah, the Trip is being rewritten, if you might want to read it. Umm, next update will be around a certain man's past. Anyway, is this chapter satisfactory enough for you? Or not? Pay a visit to my other stories as well! :D Please review, if you like.**


End file.
